


Smell the roses

by Corrupt_Allure



Category: Star vs the forces of evil - Fandom
Genre: Dark Magic, Eclipsa's 19, F/M, I think I made marco a demon in this but I don’t remember wtf I write, Modern Setting, No globgor au, Supernatural AU - Freeform, marco’s 18, there’s still magic and mythical creatures
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-05-14
Updated: 2020-05-14
Packaged: 2021-03-03 00:28:58
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,153
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/24175882
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Corrupt_Allure/pseuds/Corrupt_Allure
Summary: "ᴡᴇ ᴄᴀɴ ᴀʟʟ ᴀᴘᴘʀᴇᴄɪᴀᴛᴇ ᴛʜᴇ ɢᴏᴏᴅ ᴛʜɪɴɢs ɪɴ ʟɪғᴇ, ʟɪᴋᴇ ᴛʜᴇ sᴍᴇʟʟ ᴏғ ᴀ ғʀᴇsʜʟʏ ʙʟᴏᴏᴍᴇᴅ ʀᴏsᴇ."
Relationships: Eclipsa Butterfly/Marco Diaz
Kudos: 7





	Smell the roses

Marco hates grocery shopping especially with a housemate such as Star Alexandra Birdwing. 

She was so picky And specific about what type of food she wanted or in the mood for and all she wanted was Marco's home made nachos and maybe some potato chips but mostly his nachos.

Marco had told her a plethora upon plethora of times that she can't live off nachos forever and her response was the infamous, 'watch me Marco Diaz' 

How she didn't get sick from eating the amount of nachos she does amazes yet worries Marco to the point where he thinks she need psychological help.

Marco was at the general store, it was huge, but that was because it sold many things from food to sketchbooks to tools and headphones.

Marco remembered that it was kind of like a Walmart which was a huge company but they didn't have that in their town so instead they had the general store that he was positive Star's family owns. 

Her family liked him, especially her father for some odd reason. Marco never knew why River liked him but hey better than having both her parents hate him.

As Marco put in his shopping cart a block of cheddar cheese he was going to shred for Star's bizarre cravings, he noticed something.

It was a flyer on the wall; well it was more of a new paper article that got ripped out and as curious as Marco was he decided to go check it out.

It read-

In recent news, Solaria Monarch had died today on may 23rd.

Marco could've sworn he heard that name before but he shook his head after he recorded that this news article was from yesterday's paper and kept reading.

The lead singer of the Solar Warriors is no longer with us. Her death was the result of a heart attack and she had died at age 51.

'Damn' Marco had thought, 51 was way too young to pass on into the next life. He knew that she had at least 20 more years to go before natural causes would've taken her but what a harsh way to die.

Not much is known about the singers personal life except the fact she has a child, a daughter to be more specific and she will be receiving all royalty checks and inheritance from her mother's career due to the fact it was written in Solaria's will according to my sources.

Then it finally clicked in Marco's head, the solar warriors did a collaboration album with Love sentence and the red headed woman was on the album cover holding a hell blazing sword due to being a guest on the track.

Marco did research and their hit song together, "Troubled" had billions of views on YouTube meaning Solaria had earned roughly $870,000 + from one song. What can I say her band was ruthless In cost, but not bad in taste.

But now her daughter gets that money, every last penny and that made Marco kind of bitter and salty that she was just born into that kind of money.

But maybe her daughter didn't want the fame and attention and that's why the singer kept her name from the public, especially since not much is known about her daughter.

Marco heaved out a sigh and started to push the cart again and started to think about how his life is going.

He thought about how he lives with Star, his parents until he almost bumped into a vampire.

Oh did I forget to mention that some people in Echo creek are supernatural beings?

Well Star was a pixie who was hyper and energetic and her wings were sleek and golden like her soft waves of hair and fluttered like a dragonfly's.

Her boyfriend Tom, was a demon with pale lilac skin and pink hair along with three crimson orbs.

Janna was a werewolf, Jackie was a mermaid, pony was a unicorn centaur, Kelly was a Woolett that had come from another planet called Woolandia and Ferguson was a goo boy and Alfonso was a half moth.

Marco was quite literally the only human in their group and it sucked quite badly in Marco's opinion because it was just unfair at this point. Every one of his friends was a supernatural creature and he was just human, nothing special a creature that only lives for 100 while his friends can spend thousands of more years of their lives on earth.

But he looked out the door to see the nice bright sun, he checked the temperature before he left the house today and he got an idea...

He pulled out his phone to call his best friend as he pulled into the checkout line after placing a thing of earbuds into the cart due to the fact that star for curious and destroyed his last pair of his red and black earbuds.

"Sup?" Tom answered the line next to immediately and could hear the sound of his video game playing in the background and Marco glanced at the woman at the register who slowly scanned his items with disinterest and Marco proceeded to speak,

"Dude lets go to the beach all 9 of us, it's so nice out today." Marco stated his plot to Tom who smiled at the other end.

"Yeah dude! Let's do it, we'll meet at your house and take my carriage." Marco was glad that Tom offered his carriage because handling a mermaid, half unicorn centaur girl, one moth and one half spider were a hassle with water jostling everywhere and the hoof prints along with being easily startled not to mention the spider webs and broken light bulbs.

"Okay I'm in the store right now so-"

"I got you covered, I'll call them, gotta go..." the line went dead on Marco's end and he couldn't wait for the beach day that he and his friends were going to have.

✿♡~~~◇~~~♡✿

He handed his checkout price which was about about 109 dollars in change. Goddamn feeding everyone was expensive but it was worth it especially with a royalty check for his character in a film shot by Star called, destroying the monarchy and him playing the role of princess Turdina, a rebel princess.

It was nice and Marco got paid approximately 650 a month for princess Turdina's merchandise.

✿♡~~~◇~~~♡✿

Eventually Marco put all his groceries in the back and sped off excited for the beach day with all his friends, especially since almost everyone went out of town for a new landmark being discovered and of course everyone flocks to it. It should be easy to find a spot at the beach.

✿♡~~~◇~~~♡✿

"Okay everyone is accounted for right?" All 9 sets of eyes wondered around the very large carriage and everyone saw that no one was missing from their group and everyone was dressed and ready.

Ready for a adventure just like always.


End file.
